Gives Your Hell!
by eRingo
Summary: a Toris no lo va matar el sadismo de Ivan, a Toris lo va a matar su relacion con Feliks...las notas mentales de un torturado Toris y un dominante Feliks. Quien dijo que ser el uke es facil? xD PoloniaxLituania


Nota: xD sigo sin acabar mi otro fic, pero una serie de hechos en el presente han hecho que escriba este fic, que es yaoi, es violento y es de la primera vez que manejo a esta pareja.

Advertencias: yaoi? xD creo que eso ya es normal y un poco de tortura a Toris (bueeno creo que por algo adoro a Ivan y a Gilbert xD tortura rlz!!!). En esta ocasión UN POLONIAXLITUANIA.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**G i v e s Y o u r H e l l !!!!!**

1.-Inolvidable

Ahí estaba Toris, tirado sobre su cama con el rostro hundido en su almohada y sus mechones cafes cayendo por cada lado. El lituano iba a morir, no a manos de Braginsky y su gastritis que lo mataba cada vez que este torturaba y estiraba al pequeño Latvia y a veces que el mismo lituano, pese a tratar de ser lo mas correcto y evitar los severos castigos que llenaban de placer al ruso, recibia ya fuera un estiron, un latigazo, una visita a la sala de tortura de la casa de Rusia o quedar colgado de un árbol en pleno invierno; pero no, Toris no iba a morir por culpa del estrés o las multiples formas de tortura de las que era victima y cuya causa era el imponente soviético. Toris iba a morir por culpa de EL.

Digamos que su relación con Rusia, de cierta manera era llevable en paz, sabia cuanto debía ponerle al café matutino de Ivan, cuantas botellas de vodka debía haber en cada licorera de cada habitación de aquella casa, que le gustaba comer a Ivan en sábado o en domingo o si era necesario llenar la casa de girasoles traídos por Yakaterina-san desde Ucrania para mantener , sino feliz, tranquilo al ruso mientras oia valses.

Su estrés solo lo causaba Latvia, y eso por que Latvia aun no le agarraba el ritmo a la vida sadica y tremenda que les hacia vivir Rusia, pero en si, Toris no moriría por culpa de lo que hiciera o no con Rusia, Toris moriría de desesperación por un asunto mas severo…

La culpa de todos sus problemas la tenia FELIKS. Por que simplemente era imposible llevarle el ritmo al Polaco, por que Polonia era menos violento físicamente que Ivan y menos loco que el (algo tenia que haber resultado después de que Ivan se apoderara de Polonia y torturara tanto tiempo a Feliks) pero no por eso era menos dañino que Rusia. Feliks era el vicio, el delirio, y la perdición de la mente de Toris, pero Feliks tenia ese pequeño defecto, esa obsesion por ser tan tajante, tan…tan…TAN ASFIXIANTE Y SOFOCANTE.

Toris seguía tirado en su cama con todos sus pensamientos bombardeándolo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió tranquilamente, asustado levanto el rostro y vio a Ucrania parada en la puerta con su enorme abrigo sonriéndole amablemente.

-Yakaterina-san!-exclamo sonriente el lituano

-Hola Toris, Raivis y Eduard me dijeron que estabas aquí-

-jeje…Pase Yakaterina-san, que bueno que vino a visitarnos-

Ucrania se sento en la cama de Toris mirando al lituano, el castaño adoraba las visitas de Ucrania por que Yakaterina era alguien que inspiraba mucha tranquilidad y mucha felicidad, ella era una persona con la que podía hablar.

-Vine con Natasha, creo que Rusia-chan necesitaba un poco de nuestra compañía, creo que tus hermanos y tu pueden darse un tiempo libre, por que no sales un rato con Feliks?-

Todo hubiera ido bien…hasta que Yakaterina menciono a Feliks…la cara del lituano recordó la tortuosa imagen del rubio y la ansiedad hizo que el estomago se le retorciera como si de un trapo se tratara, Yakaterina lo miro alarmado

-Toris-kun?-

-Ah…Yakaterina-san…vera…últimamente yo…bueno…-  
-Aja?-

-ES QUE FELIKS ME VA A MATAR T.T ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO-

La cara de Yakaterina se quedo pasmada, no podía entender a que se refería con exactitud Toris, asi que el lituano la miro de frente mas desahogado y sobretodo desganado, como si de un globo desinflado se tratara.

-Yo…he salido con Feliks…pero…su forma de ser es extremadamente difícil de llevar cuando somos pareja, es difícil…es…es…es tan…-

La cara del lituano siguió retorciéndose ante sus recuerdos de feliks. El polaco sin embargo simplemente dormía mullidamente en su cama como si nada sintiendo solamente un zumbido en sus oidos…

Toris simplemente veía en sus recuerdos aquellas actitudes de Polonia, la verdad era que lo adoraba, que lo extrañaba y le encantaba estar todo el tiempo posible con el…siempre y cuando Polonia no fuera tan como su forma de ser, tan posesivo, tan tajante contra Rusia, tan altanero…ciertamente Toris admiraba esa fuerza que tenia Feliks de imponerse ante ivan y no dejar que lo manejara, pero no era posible que Feliks fuera considerado con Toris y dejara de hacer eso??

O de pedirle que escapara de casa de Ivan para quedarse una noche con el?? O de decirle que dejara de ser el gato chacho laboratodo de Braginsky?? No podía Feliks ser conciente de lo que implicaba decir todo ese tipo de cosas frente al poderoso soviético?? Claro era que a Toris no le daba miedo ni cosa enfrentarse a los constantes y seguidos castigos que Rusia le daba…pero no le gustaba que la persona que lo amaba fuera quien lo causara y que Feliks durmiera tan tranquilo como si nada pasara.

Yakaterina miro el rostro lleno de ansiedad de Toris, ni siquiera ponía esa cara cuando su hermano lo torturaba o lo trataba mal…de verdad Feliks podía ser tan capaz de torturar de esa manera tan traumatica a Toris??

-Estas bien muchacho?-

-No exactamente Yakaterina-san…son demasiadas cosas acerca de Feliks…-

Yakaterina tomo las manos del lituano y le sonrio. Ella sabia que una taza de te tranquilizaría a Toris y el muchacho le contaria todo con detalles.

Introoo XD adoro la personalidad de Feliks y a Toris de uke. Y solo por eso decidi escribir esto.

Ya saben, jitomatazos, botellas de vodka voladoras, mr. Braginsky o un review son clara y amadamente recibidos =) gracias por leer.


End file.
